50 Shades of Gardevoir
by comptonium
Summary: Brian Wong encounters many things in his life, but his most unusual encounter is when a wild Gardevoir suddenly appears in his home. *Please excuse my grammatical errors. My native language is not English.
1. Brian's Encounter

**50 Shades of Gardevoir**

**Chapter 1**

Brian came home from a long, hard day of middle school. He went to his kitchen to grab a bottle of water and a pack of portable Pho noodles. Brian went up to his room and was greeted by his wall of naked Gardevoir pictures. He plopped onto his bed and snatched his laptop. He looked up the top tier Gardevoir pornography on his favorite website PokePornForFaggots. com. Brian began to get hard, about 1.2 centimeters hard. He wanted to masturbate, so he grabbed his iPad and iPad fleshlight and pulled up some greasy Gardevoir porn. Brian began to thrust against the image of Gardevoir. He went faster with every thrust. "Oh god, Gardevoir! Gardevoir! Sheeiiiiitttt..." he squealed as his prepubescent punisher squirted clear water. Brian passed out from exhaustion.

Brian woke up the next day in his bed. His vision was blurred. "I swear to god, I thought I left my contacts on. Oh well, that fap sesh was hot as fuck." he said to himself. Brian got up from his bed and proceeded to the door. Suddenly, a luminescent white figure caught Brian's eye. It was Gardevoir. Brian was so happy. Gardevoir smiled at Brian, pleased to meet her very own trainer. Brian instantly fell in love. He gently murmured, "H-hello... Is it really you Gardevoir?". She nodded very softly. Brian ran to Gardevoir and hugged her. He picked her up with his strong, tender, Asian arms and carried her around the house. Brian realized that he had school today. "OH SHIT!" he yelled. Brian dropped Gardevoir and quickly dressed into a polo and khakis. He ran towards the door, but then thought about what he would do with Gardevoir. "Gardevoir, come to school with me" he said. Gardevoir felt nervous. She had never been to a school before. Brian and Gardevoir ran to school as fast as they could. "Hurry the fuck up, we're gonna be late!" Brian demanded. They made it just in time.

Brian and Gardevoir sit down in science class. Mr. Blacher noticed Gardevoir. "Are you a new student?" he asked. Little did anyone know, Gardevoir is mute. She slightly nodded. "Okay" he replied. Gardevoir sat next to Brian. Throughout the duration of the class, Brian stared at Gardevoir's luscious eyes and her sleak, curvy body. He popped a boner. Gardevoir looked at Brian. "What the fuck are you doing?" she said. "Wait, what the hell? I thought you can't speak."

"I can speak to you through your mind, I'm Psychic and Fairy type Pokemon you dumbass."

"Oh yeah, I forgot. You just too sexy baby." Brian complimented. "What?" Gardevoir questions. "O-oh... nothing." Brian saves himself. Brian concealed his hard-on. The bell rang, and everyone left the class. Brian walked to PE with Gardevoir. Unknowingly, Gardevoir walks into the boys' locker room. Brian walks to his locker with Gardevoir, and greets his friend Daniel on the way. "Wat duh hell, is that Gardevoir? Brian, are you having an intimate relationship with her?" Daniel asks. "Dude, shut the fuck up. I don't ask you about your shit tier pokemon." he replies angrily. Brian opens his locker, but then realizes that Gardevoir has no PE clothes or a locker. Brian hands her his extra PE clothes. She undresses. Brian gets a massive boner. Gardevoir notices a white substance leaking through his shorts. "What is this monstrous liquid leaking out of your clothing?" she asks. "Oh shit fuck, it's called Mad Milk, it's from a game called Team-Fortress 2." He replies anxiously. They both walk to their numbers in silence.

They came home, sweating hardcore. "I swear to god, I think it was like 169 degrees out there." Brian stated. Gardevoir went to Brian's fridge and grabbed a bottle of water. "Hey hey hey, what the fuck? I didn't say you could have my water." Brian retaliated. Gardevoir pulled off a begging smile. "Please? Can I have your water? Pretty please with a cherry on top?" she begged. "Fine..." Brian approved. He could not hold back the adorableness in her beg. They ventured into Brian's room and grabbed Brian's 3DS XL with limited edition Pokemon Z. The duo played for hours. The clock struck 11 PM. Gardevoir was sound asleep on Brian's chest. Brian stared down at Gardevoir, then stared back at his 3DS. He closed his 3DS and set it on the nightstand. He grabbed his laptop and flipped it open. His Gardevoir porn is still there. He started having dirty thoughts. "No, I won't do it. I can't do it. Not to this innocent Pokemon." Brian revolted in his mind. He began prefusely sweating. He stared at Gardevoir's booby breasts, then he glared back to his laptop. Brian could not hold back his erection. He placed his laptop on the ground. Brian, still feeling rebellious against his thoughts, was still trying to holdback. "God dammit, I have to do this." he thought. Brian opened his hands in a claw-like position and placed his fingers on Gardevoir's tits. His boner reached maximum potential. A whopping 1.3 centimeters.

He began to grope her small, tender boobies as his boner raged out of his zipper. Gardevoir suddenly woke up. "Oh whadda hell..." she says, unamused. Brian turned red. "Shit..." he whispered. Gardevoir stares at Brian and his popped boner. "Oh wow, you're pulling that one on me huh?". She looks at Brian's Gardevoir porn wall. "So, from my perspective, you want me, right?" She questions. "W-well, not exactly wa-..." Gardevoir shushes Brian. "Just shut up." She commands. Gardevoir unzips Brian's pants. "W-wha?! What are you doing Gardevoir?" Brian shockingly asks. "Brian… Cut the slack okay? Just go with the flow." she responds. She pulls out Brian's hard cock and presses her tongue on the base of his penis. Brian shivers a little. He has never experienced such pleasure in his life. Gardevoir bobs her head up and down, and slobbers all over Brians wiener. Gardevoir tilts her head sideways and places her tongue upon the sides of his dick. Brian's ready. Gardevoir removes her dress and inserts Brian's slippery dong into her vagina. Brian begins to thrust hardcore. "Oh baby, Brian give it to me. Give me your small, hard cock!" Gardevoir screams. Brian thrusts even harder to the sounds of Gardevoir's pussy shlucking against his force. "Oh yea! Hi-noh! Fuck me harder Brian!" Gardevoir yells orgasmicly. Brian goes full force fuck with his 1.3 centimeter cock. "I'm gonna jizz Gardevoir." Brian alerts. Gardevoir ignores his warnings. "Oh shit. Gardevoir! I'm gonna fuckin explode!" Brian cums all over inside of Gardevoir. Brian pulls out. 12 liters of jizz leaks out of Gardevoir's vagina. Brian and Gardevoir were panting heavily. "God damn it Gardevoir… That was s0o0o good." Brian says. Gardevoir blushes pleasingly. "Why thank you Brian" she replies gracefully. They lay in bed and slowly whisk away to the dreamworld.


	2. Saturday, November 9th

**Chapter 2**

Brian wakes up to the soothing tone of a woodwind instrument. He places his contacts on his eyes and watches Gardevoir sitting on his computer chair. "Hey baby, what are you doing?" Brian asks without noticing what's going on. Gardevoir swivels around with Brian's flute, except that it's all greased up and dirty. "Yo yo yo yo what the fuck?!" Brian yells. Gardevoir drops the flute, damaging the silver keys. "Don't fucking touch my instrument, my parents paid over $1000 for that flute, and you just trashed it you skank." Brian harshly insults. "B-but Brian Senpai~! It was only an accident!" Gardevoir pleads for mercy. Brian cracks out his Indiana Jones whip that he got from Disney World. Gardevoir backs towards the wall in fear. "You gonna touch my shit ever again bitch?" Brian threatens. He cracks his whip once more as Gardevoir scrunches in between the corners of the wall. Brian suddenly hears the clinks of fallen coins directly outside of his room. He drops his whip and runs out of the room. Gardevoir, still hunched towards the wall, gets up and finds Brian out in the living room picking up quarters that fell from a cracked coin jar. "Oh yeah! I'm rich baby!" he announces triumphantly. Gardevoir picks up his whip. She is clueless of what to do with it. She stashes his whip in a cramped area in his closet, then proceeds downstairs. Brian puts his mound of quarters into his knapsack, then takes a seat on the dining table to eat his breakfast. Gardevoir takes a seat across from him. She tries hard not to mention the whipping incident to him since it seems like he completely forgot. Gardevoir stares at her food, not knowing how to comprehend how to eat human food. Brian digs into his Chinese food like a pig. "Di ha lomai! Sum lei dum duom!" Brian's mom calls. "Coming eomma (Mom)!" Brian answers. Brian leaves the dining table, leaving Gardevoir to think about life. "The fuck is wrong with this kid?" Gardevoir thinks. "I mean, he's still my best friend, but he's got some major issues. For Christ sake, he has a wall of naked pictures of me." she thinks again. Brian rushes downstairs with a worried look on his face. "Eomma, it wasn't me! Si lao deduom ching chao!" Brian pleads. "Suom de hao lu wong de pei!" Brian's mom screams. Brian's mom suddenly has possession of Brian's whip as she runs towards Brian threatening him with it. Gardevoir glares slightly at the scene, acting like she's not paying attention. Gardevoir walks outside, waiting for the commotion to end. Brian opens up and slams the front door. "God dammit…" Brian sighs. "What happened in there?" Gardevoir asks.

"My mom just fucking kicked me out for a few hours."

"I wonder why…"

"Because she just entered my room for the first time, and then she saw all of my empty lotion bottles and my wall of nude Gardevoir pictures."

"Wait. She's never been in your room before?"

"Nah… I would never let her in my room, but it just seems like she snuck in there. Apparently, she found the door open."

Gardevoir cringes for a moment.

"What's wrong Gardevoir?" Brian caringly asks.

"Oh, nothing, I'm just a bit cold this morning."

"That's alright, mornings are usually cold here, around 55 degrees fahrenheit on average."

"What is fahrenheit?"

"I'll explain later." They end their conversation. "So, you wanna go to the park?" Brian invites Gardevoir. "Yeah, sure." She accepts. "Alright, let me just go get my cousin first, he lives just right down the corner." Brian remarks. They walk down the street quietly. Gardevoir cringes again, thinking about the whipping incident. "Are you that cold?" Brian asks again. He hands her his middle school athletics hoodie. Gardevoir slips it on, blushing. "T-thanks Brian." she says. "No problem, if there's anything else that you need, anything at all, just come to me." Brian assures. They reach Brian's cousin's house. "This is my cousin William's house, he's pretty chill and cool." Brian states, making William sound like a good guy. Brian rings on William's doorbell. "Ay, whassup my nigga?" William greets. "Ay mate, you wanna go to the park?" Brian asks. "Fo sho Brian, let me get my tennis gear and we can go jam on the courts."

William leaves the front door and gets his tennis gear in his room. Brian and Gardevoir patiently wait. William finally shows up. "Aight, let's go." William signals. William leads the way to Pantitties Park. They pass by Daniel's house. Brian greets Daniel through the window, then proceed to the park. Brian grips Gardevoir's hand gently. "Wow, what a gentleman you are." She compliments. Brian bows thankfully. Gardevoir kisses Brian on the cheek, then blushes. Brian pops a donger and turns red. He hides it as quickly as he can. Gardevoir notices. She clutches Brian's expand dong. "Brian, can't you at least wait till later?" she says, looking at him suggestively. Brian ignores what she says. He is still red. He wraps his arm around Gardevoir as a backup plan. Gardevoir rests her head on Brian's shoulder. The two meet up with William at the tennis court. "Alright bitches, ready to get rekt?" William shows off his tennis skills. "The fuck did you just call me?" Gardevoir retaliates. "I called you a bitch you fucking skank." William makes a comeback. Gardevoir uses Psychic on William Wong. It's super effective! Gardevoir grabs Brian's arm and runs away from the scene of the crime. "Damn Gardevoir." Brian says. "Yeah, I know, I get a little ill tempered sometimes." She informs. They make it to a safe area behind a bush on top of a hill. Brian and Gardevoir sit down, panting from exhaustion. Brian keeps his hand in his pocket, hesitating to take something out of his pocket. Gardevoir looks at him. "G-gardevoir~, I wanted to give you something. It's a little gift s-sorta…" Brian pulls out a heart shaped locket made out of deposits of obsidian that he found in the ground. Gardevoir blushes, and covers her mouth with both hands. She hugs Brian, and willingly accepts the gift. "This is so romantic, how did you make this?" Gardevoir asks. "Well… I crafted it while you were fighting with William. I just thought it would make a nice gift after you got so angry with him." He replies. She turns red and holds the locket to her heart. They lay down and watch the morning clouds roll by. In the distance, the two hear a familiar song playing. It gets louder with each second. William suddenly appears, blasting "All Eyez On Me" by Tupac on his boombox. "I bet you got it twisted you don't know who to trust. So many playa hatin' niggaz tryin to sound like us. Say they ready for the funk, but I don't think they knowin. Straight to the depths of hell is where those cowards goin!" William raps. Brian gets up with a microphone in his hand. "Well are you still down nigga? Holla when you see me, and let these devils be sorry for the day they finally freed me. I got a caravan of niggaz every time we ride. Hittin motherfuckers up when we pass by, until I die." Brian continues the rap. Gardevoir sits up, confused. "The hell is this crappy wordplay?" she thinks to herself. "Now go away William. Piss off. Leave." Brian shoos William away. William trails down the steep hill.

"Alright, now where were we… Oh yeah!" Brian realizes. They go back to laying down, staring at the clouds. "Soo…. What do you wanna do?" Gardevoir asks subtly. "I dunno…" Brian answers cluelessly. Gardevoir places her head on Brian's shoulder and initiates cuddle position. Brian turns red again. "W-what?" Brian asks, confused. "Jesus fucking Christ dude…" she says, unamusingley. She goes full force cuddle with Brian. He feels comfortable, and slowly falls asleep.

Brian wakes up a few hours later. He looks to the left of his shoulder and spots a shriveled white and green raisin. Wait, it's Gardevoir! "Holy shit, it's a fucking raisin!" Brian yells. He picks up Gardevoir and sprints down the hill. He throws Gardevoir in the pond as the Koi fish start to nibble at her tits. She gets up and rushes out of the water. "What the fuck Brian?! I was sunbathing!" Gardevoir screams in anger. She walks away, frustrated. "I thought you were dying! I'm so sorry!" he apologizes and corrects her. "God dammit…" Brian sighs. "I could've gotten some pussy, but I guess I fucked it up." he says to himself. Brian falls on the grass, angry at himself. He pulls out his iPod touch and plays Clash of Cocks for the remainder of his time as he watches Gardevoir walking out in the distance.


	3. Journey to a New Region

**Chapter 3**

Brian walks home listening to the best top tier Gardevoir sex noises on his iPod. William catches up to Brian with his tennis gear. "Yo nigga, where's your girlfriend?" he asks. "Dude, I thought she was dying, because she looked like she shriveled up into like a little piece of doodoo. So I threw her into the koi pond." He explains. "That's some real shit doe." William responds. Brian and William both separate. Brian walks alone to his house, and sees the familiar luminescent figure sitting down on the front porch. Gardevoir sits in a fetal position, looking depressed. Brian walks up to her. "Hey, I'm sorry about the whole pond incident, I legitimately thought you were gonna die." he apologizes. Gardevoir looks up at him with tears rolling down her cheek. Brian pulls out his trombone cleaning cloth and sits down next to Gardevoir. He wipes off her tears and proceeds to hug her gently. "T-thank you. I needed that…" she says. Brian pets Gardevoir on the head. "We should head inside, it's getting dark." Brian insists. Gardevoir follows Brian inside to his room. They lay down on Brian's bed and initiate cuddle position. Suddenly, Let's Get It On by Marvin Gaye begins softly playing on Brian's radio. The two look at each other suggestively. Brian caresses Gardevoir's cheek. Gardevoir blushes intensely. Brian goes in for the kiss. Gardevoir pulls away. "B-brian senpai~, what are we doing?" she asks. "Let's get it on, Gardey…" he says seductively. They make out for about 25 minutes, rolling their tongues amongst each others until their chins are soaked. Brian undresses Gardevoir, exposing her lush, white body. He inserts his index finger in Gardevoir's tight pussy. She squeals as Brian's donger expands to 1.4 centimeters. Brian begins rotating his finger against Gardevoir's clitoris, teasing her. Brian then forcefully inserts his entire fist into her vagina. She screams in pleasure. Brian slips his fist out of her pussy and begins vigorously licking her vagina. His tongue is all the way inside. Gardevoir sweats profusely. Gardevoir gets on her knees and pushes up her tits. "You may go ahead." She says. Brian places his cock in between Gardevoir's melons and begins to thrust. "Holy shit, you got some quality tits Gardevoir." Brian compliments. Gardevoir smiles. A crash is heard from behind their intimate scene. Brian's mom stares at them with the face of shock. Brian grabs his tidy whiteys and puts them on as quickly as possible. Brian's mom cracks the whip and slashes Brian several times. "Eomma please! I didn't mean too!" Brian screams in agony. Gardevoir grabs her dress and puts it back on. She tip-toes past the bloody scene and grabs a book off the shelf. "50 Shades of Gardevoir… What an interesting title." she reads. She cracks open the book to the first page, but she can't read human words. Silly Gardevoir. She finds the remote and pops open the recliner. Gardevoir turns on the TV with the remote and watches her favorite show, Pokemon: Gotta Catch 'Em All! "Last time on Pokemon Z, Ash and his Pikachu go to a strip club, where some bitch tried to steal Ash's fresh Gold iPhone 6 and his Yeezys, which causes Pikachu to go Super Saiyan. What will happen next? Only on Pokemon Z!" the narrator cites. Gardevoir sits up in the recliner, hyped about what's about to happen. Episode by episode passes by, and Gardevoir gets a bit bored. She starts to get a bit sleepy. She slides her hand into her panties and scratches her pubic bone. Gardevoir suddenly falls asleep.

Brian wakes up Gardevoir the next morning. "Hey Gardevoir, we're going to Japan!" Brian yells in excitement. "W-whu-..." Gardevoir murmurs tiredly. "My mom kicked me out of the house permanently… sorta… but the good part is that we get to take a trip to Japan!" Brian explains. Gardevoir still looked confused. Brian carried her to his bike and placed her gently in the basket. "B-brian, where are we going?" she whispers quietly. Brian ignores her and rides to the airport, LAX. Brian passed by the city of Compton, where he spotted many of his cousins, like Biggie Smalls. "What's up nigga?" Biggie greets. Brian greets him back without paying attention to what is ahead. He crashes into a tall, yellow teenager. Gardevoir falls to the ground, receiving minor cuts and scrapes."Yo what the fuck bro? Did you just fucking hit me with your pussy ass little bicycle?" revolted the tall, yellow teenager. "I'm sorry Joey, please don't fucking pop me!" Brian pleads. "Don't do that shit ever again next time, or I'll bust a cap in yo ass, I'm bout to throw down some real ass Fight Club shit." Joey threatens. Brian and Gardevoir quickly get back on the bike and ride the rest of the way to LAX. Brian folds his retractable bike and stores it in his suitcase. "I'm gonna get get the tickets, you stay right here, alright?" Brian leaves Gardevoir at the benches with his gold iPhone 6 Swag Edition. She watches Brian squeeze through the crowd of businessmen and women. She grabs Brian's iPhone and unlocks it. She navigates her way to iMessages, and punches in a set of numbers. +81-696-969-6969. "Hey, what are you up to right now?" she texts. A message bleeps from the number. "nothing, how are u doing?" the message displays. "I'm doing good, I'm coming to Japan. Can't wait to see you! 3" she texts back. "cant wai too gardevoir." the message displays. Gardevoir spots Brian coming back with a pair of airplane tickets in his hand. "Alright, I'll talk to you later. See you in Japan, Gallade. (Insert Emoji Here)." she texts. Gardevoir quickly deletes all of the message and turns off Brian's phone. "Alright, got the tickets, let's go." Brian says. He suddenly hears the clinks of fallen coins. Brian hands the tickets to Gardevoir. "OH! I got it, I got it!" Brian runs towards the sound and picks up each and every coin on the ground. Gardevoir, worried that she won't make the flight, waits urgently for Brian to pick up each coin. "Shit! I dropped one. No coin is left behind!" Brian recites. Gardevoir begins to sweat anxiously. She taps her foot, waiting for Brian to come back. "YES! I'm fucking rich!" he yells. He walks back towards Gardevoir with another mound of coins. She sighs in relief. "Let's go now Brian, you little shit." she says sarcastically. Suddenly, a mexican kid punches Brian to the ground, dropping all of his coins. "Don't steal mah coins foo." he says. Brian lays on the ground, crying. "I'm s-sorry. Please don't do that again J-jonathan." he cried. Tears slip off of Brian's cheeks as his eyes became bloodshot. Gardevoir sweats even more. She makes a split second decision. Gardevoir picks up Brian and carries him to the airplane. She runs as fast as she can. "Good thing I ran a 4 minute mile in Pokemon school!" she says to herself whilst sprinting. "Weeaboo Airlines will be set for departure in 2 minutes!" alerts the announcer. She sprints as fast as she could. They make it just in time. Gardevoir plugs herself in at the window seat. She looks to the right of her shoulder, and see's a retarded, deformed Asian kid sitting next to her, and spots Brian sitting one seat across from him. "Hey, my name is Thomas, but you can call me Domas (Pronounced like Dumbass)." he greets. Domas puts out his pizza greased hand for a handshake. Gardevoir looks at him awkwardly, and gently shakes his hand. She grabs a bottle of hand sanitizer and rubs it in every corner of her pizza greased hand. "Hey, you're hot. You wanna play Yu-Gi-Oh with me?" Domas asks. Gardevoir ignores him. "This is gonna be a long flight…" she sighs, and pulls out Brian's 3DS XL from his knapsack. She pops in her favorite game, Sonic 06 and begins to play from Level 1.


	4. A New Beginning

**Chapter 4**

Gardevoir wakes up from her long slumber. The plane is arriving in Tokyo. She stares out the window blissfully. She stares down at her pair of cheeto stained boobs, then dots to her right. Domas looked like he was hibernating. Gardevoir looked at his orange tinted fingers and an empty cheeto bag inside the cup holder. It took her a minute to analyze what was going on. She turned FireRed and popped Domas in the dick. He stopped breathing. Blood began staining his shorts and seeped out of his zipper. The plane had a rough landing, sending Domas flying across the aisle. Gardevoir and Brian walked out of the plane holding each others hands. The two walked out of the airport. Brian opened his portable bike as Gardevoir slipped Brian's iPhone 6 out of his pocket and began texting Gallade. "Hey, I just arrived. I'm going to my new house right now. See you soon ;)" she texts. "Alright, it's ready!" Brian exclaims. Brian places Gardevoir in the basket and begins to pedal. The wind blows gently on Gardevoir's face as Brian is bombarded by clumps of lice and grease. They make their way to their new abode. Gardevoir hops out of the basket and walks towards the porch. Brian begins fold his portable bike. Gardevoir hesitantly reaches for the doorknob. Suddenly, the screeching of tires caught the attention of both Brian and Gardevoir. A Tokyo Drifter has appeared! Brian glared at the oncoming '86 Corolla drifting towards him. Brian's eyes widened as the Corolla inched closer. "Jumanji…" he whispers. The car strikes Brian's entire body. His ragdoll flails in mid air as blood and debri start spewing everywhere. Brian hits the pavement unconscious. Gardevoir stares silently at the scene. She quickly sprints towards Brian's brain dead corpse. A tear runs down her cheek. Gardevoir lifts her dress as she tip toes in the puddle of blood flowing down the hill. She kneels down and turns Brian's body over. His eyes began to roll back. Gardevoir quickly performs CPR. She calls the emergency services soon after. Brian was still heavily bleeding. Gardevoir hears the faint sirens of ambulances approaching. Paramedics rushed out of the vehicle. "Move out of the way bitch." they say while pushing Gardevoir out of the way. She begins to get agitated, but let's it go like Elsa and her snow period. The paramedics tend to Brian's injuries and place him on a backboard. They rush him to the hospital, leaving Gardevoir behind to observe the aftermath of the carnage. "What the fuck did I just witness…?" she whispers.

The automatic doors open in front of Gardevoir. She walks nervously into the lobby of the hospital. She glazes around at the illumination then proceeds to the elevator. The doors open and she walks in. Gardevoir eagerly waits for the rest of the people to come in. She gets forcefully shoved towards the back before finally getting crammed in between these two dirty guys. "Hey babe, what's yo name?" the African man asks. She looks at him, petrified. "My name is Bryce, but you can call me the Anal Afro."

"Nigga, fuck off ese" the Mexican kid yells. He directs his attention towards Gardevoir. "Hey beautiful, how you been?" he flirts. "My name is Miguel, but you can call me… anytime." He hands her a piece of paper with dried semen and his phone number on it. "Y'all niggas needa fuck off." says a familiar voice. William suddenly appears from the crowd. "The fuck did you say nigga?" Bryce revolts. "Wanna throw hands mo' fucka? Let's go!" William scrunches his fingers into two fists. Bryce does the same. William throws two punches in the stomach then finishes the combo with an uppercut. Bryce pulls out a knife then fatally stabs William in the crotch. "That's no fair nigga!" he yells in pain. William uses the last of his energy to taekwondo tornado kick Bryce in the chest. "C-C-C-C-COMBO BREAKER!" says the announcer. The border patrol sirens begin to sound. "Oh shit, gotta run!" Miguel blasts out of the elevator as the doors begin to open. Gardevoir walks out with the crowd, then looks back at William bleeding out and Bryce crying on the ground with his glasses broken and dirty J's. She ignores them and proceeds to the front desk. "Excuse me, do you know which room Brian David Wong is in?" she asks kindly. The bitch directs Gardevoir to room 6969A. Gardevoir walks into the corridor and locates room 6969A. Little did silly Gardevoir know that she walked into room 6969B. She pulls out a Get Well Soon card and pushes the door open. Before her eyes, a couple is having steamy sex on the hospital bed and it smells like jalapeno lube. That's fucking disgusting, am I right? She rushes out of the room and goes into room 6969A. She sees Brian sleeping peacefully in his hospital bed. "How cute…" she blushes. Gardevoir takes out her iPhone 6 plus Gold Swag Edition and snaps a pic with a filter. A hand taps Gardevoir's shoulder, startling her. "I'm sorry to tell you, but he's in a very severe coma. We predict that he may wake in a few months, or he may never wake up at all." the doctor informs. Gardevoir's heart raced. She almost sheds a tear. She places the Get Well Soon card in between Brian's limp hands and walks out of the room. A dank warrior may never wake up again. Gardevoir arrived at her home and entered her room. She jumped onto her bed and stared quietly at the ceiling. "I'm so bored…" she thinks to herself. Gardevoir begins to fantasize about her favorite TV show character, Ash Niggums. She blushes and hugs her pillow tightly with her eyes closed. Her knees begin to tremble. What are these feelings…? Oh yea, if you're old enough, then you'll know, lmao. Gardevoir gently slides her right hand across her stomach and into her panties. She trembles even more. God damn, it's getting pretty steamy in here. Gardevoir clenches her legs together in pleasure. She has never stimulated herself before. She imagines that Ash Niggums is rubbing his 14.5 inch black dong on her clitoris. She begins to motion her fingers. "Oi!" she lets out a cry of pleasure. She begins to rub her fingers against her clitoris even faster. Sweat quickly runs down her forehead. Gardevoir then inserts one finger into her vagina. She fantasizes that Ash Niggums penetrates her with his now 15.7258 inch black dong. "Ah~, mmm Ash Niggums, your wee wee is so strong." she speaks. She then slides two fingers, then three, then her entire fucking fist. Tears and sweat run down her cheek as she blushes super hard. Suddenly, the crash of a door opening is heard. It's Gallade. Gardevoir darts towards him and covers her girlhood with a blanket. "I've come to deliver my seed…" Gallade says. Gardevoir uncovers herself in relief. "Come and give it to me baby…" Gardevoir beckons him seductively. Gallade reveals his large donkey dong. Gardevoir grabs it and begins licking the base of his pee pee. She sucks his dong all over until it is shiny and lubed up for his enjoyment. "Ready for my seed baby?"

"Yes, I've always been ready for it…"

Gallade inserts his long cock into Gardevoir's tight pussy. "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii IT'S FUCKING HUGE OH MY FUCKIGN GOD!" she screams. Gallade begins to thrust hardcore against the wall. Outside, some beaner faggot is watching them and fapping at the same time. "Lmao, it's not fun if it's ethical." he whispers to himself, because that's his motto. The couple switches positions every few minutes. "Ay, I'm about to cum, k?"

"lol, k…"

Gallade doesn't pull out and delivers his almighty seed. He probably squirted like 12 gallons because cum leaked out of Gardevoir's vagina consistently for like 16 fucking hours. The two lay in bed in peace. Suddenly, a giant ass pitcher of blood or some shit bursts through the wall and yells "OH YEAH!" or some shit. I don't fucking know, I'm almost 100% done with this fucking fanfic. Just kidding, I might write more. Anyway, Gallade and Gardevoir stare at the Kool-Aid pitcher. A horde of African American men start running at 27.6 miles per hour towards the pitcher. "OH NO!" the pitcher exclaims. The horde of black men start tearing the pitcher apart and drinking it's fluids. "My brudda, dees blood from da k00l-aid peetcher ees a delicacy in Nigeria, do not waste it ever." says the Nigerian Prince. The crowd soon clears up, leaving a massive hole in the wall. Gardevoir faints. "Shit nigga."


End file.
